


Early Heat

by beestiels



Series: Alignment [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Heat, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's heat comes two days early while Dean is at work and starts off with a fake knot to help him through it. Luckily, it doesn't take long for his Alpha mate to come home and give him what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Heat

**Author's Note:**

> ([on tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/111739490993/hello-friends-i-was-suddenly-struck-with-the-urge)) So I was randomly hit with the urge to write this? There's going to be two more parts. It's all going to a specific point. I mean, all 3 parts are all gonna be pretty much pure porn, but there is a specific conclusion they are going to. (It's not going to be mpreg tho just fyi in case you're wondering. I'm too stressed out by the idea of pregnancy to write it, and most of the time even read it >.>) ANYWAY enjoy your twink!omega!Cas/alpha!Dean porn!

Castiel was in such a frenzied haze, his mewls so high and loud, creating noisy slick sounds from the long dildo with the fake knot he was pumping in and out of his hole, that he didn’t hear Dean enter the room. His body was hot, he was dripping sweat like it was the middle of a California summer, and while the fake knot was thick, the fact that it wasn’t real still left him feeling empty and desperate, doing little to sate him, but his heat had started to almost physically pain him, and he couldn’t wait for his mate, his alpha, to get home from work.

A large, cool hand placed on the back of his neck snapped him out of his lust-filled trance and calmed him. He turned his head, still panting heavily, to find Dean looking at him with concern furrowing the brows of his bright green eyes.

“Cas, sweetheart, are you okay? Your heat is here early.”

Cas was pumping the toy in and out of himself much slower now, though his back was still arched far, pressing his chest into the sheets and keeping his stretched hole on display, his pink balls and part of his tiny omega cock peeking out underneath.

“Alpha, need your knot. Please fuck me.” The need to be filled with a real knot, his mate’s knot, overrode the part of his brain trying to get him to answer Dean’s question.

“I got you angel, don’t worry. Whatever you want.” Dean brushed a soothing thumb over his cheekbone, wiping away the tears that had formed out of his frustration from not having his mate around to satisfy him.

Castiel pulled out the toy completely and set it the side as Dean quickly undressed. He kept himself pressed into the mattress, ass up, open, wet hole clenching around nothing. He could feel his slick dripping down his thighs, and he ached to be filled, but he dredged up all his willpower to momentarily stave off the instincts of his heat to wait a few more moments for Dean. Whines of impatience still escaped his throat, though –Castiel had always had terribly strong heats. At one point, he even had Dean take him to the doctor out of worry. However, the doctor assured them that although having such strong heats was rare, it was still normal. He said Castiel could take a mild suppressant, but Castiel had declined, completely at ease with knowing it wasn’t a problem.

Castiel’s lithe body trembled as he waited for Dean, his hole feeling empty, sensitive nipples brushing against the comforter, until Dean’s hand was back on his neck again, relaxing him. He felt Dean’s left hand knead his ass cheeks, then slowly swipe through the trails of slick running down his thighs.

“So wet for me, my pretty little omega.” He murmured. He squeezed the back of Casiel’s neck lightly, then used his thick fingers to trace the rim of Castiel’s hole. “You really opened yourself up with that toy, didn’t you?” He plunged four fingers in easily, soppy sounds filling the room as he pumped them in and out, hitting Castiel’s prostrate a few times and causing him to cry out. “Oh yeah, I think you’re more than ready to take my cock.”

Castiel let out a sigh of relief, and he felt the hand at his neck slide down to his hip, Dean gripping both sides tightly as he slid his cock in, and slammed to the hilt with one thrust. A sharp wail of ecstasy tore itself from Castiel’s throat, his body singing with delight. Teasing was not something he enjoyed during his heats, especially at the beginning when they were at their worst. He needed, wanted more than anything, to be fucked hard and fast, take Dean’s knot as many times as he could, be filled up with his as much of his alpha’s come as he could hold, and then some, until it was leaking out of him. Dean knew, and he always gave Castiel what he wanted during his heats.

Castiel shoved his slim hips back against Dean’s thrusts as hard he could, his rhythm feral, driven by pure omega instinct to get his alpha’s knot in him as quickly as possible. He could feel his ass jiggling from the impact, soaked by his own slick and creating the most deliciously filthy sounds as it made harsh contact with Dean’s skin over and over. Loud moans spilled unbidden from his swollen pink lips, and tears of bliss leaked from his eyes.

“Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Take me, Alpha, please!” His heat-incensed babbling was cut off by a high keen as Dean nailed his prostrate relentlessly, and he pressed his shoulders further into the mattress and arched his back more.

A growl cut through the air, and Dean’s hand was at his neck again, pressing him down, and a purr built up in Castiel’s chest from the physical and emotional contentment he felt from the claiming, his nipples becoming oversensitive from brushing the blankets so much.

Dean was leaning over him now, pressing his chest to Castiel’s sweaty back while vigorously pistoning his hips. “Like that, little omega? This what you need? To have your wet little hole fucked by your Alpha’s big cock?”

“Y-yes!” Castiel panted, rapidly thrusting his hips back harder.

“Are you gonna be good and let your pretty little omega cock come on just my knot?”

“Yes! Yes! Don’t need anything else. Just want my Alpha’s knot!”

“That’s my good little omega.”

The room was filled with the indulgent, wet slapping sounds of skin on skin, and Castiel could feel Dean’s knot beginning to swell, stretching his rim wider as it popped in an out with indecent sloppy noises aided by heat-induced over-production of slick. Dean’s thrusts were getting deeper rather than faster, consistently nailing the Cas’s sweet spot, sending sparks of satisfaction shivering down Castiel’s spine. The large knot finally caught, and Castiel moaned at the delicious, wide stretch of his hole, and the way Dean was grinding directly on his prostate. The feeling of being so claimed, so open on a knot, soaked in his own slick and having his prostate repeatedly massaged tore his orgasm out of him, and his little, bright pink cock was releasing ribbons of come onto the sheets below him, twitching with load after load. His ass clenched, muscles rippling as his orgasm caused him to contract around Dean’s knot, and his Alpha was growling with pleasure in his ear, then biting down on his shoulder, as the pressure of Castiel’s slick, warm hole massaging his knot sent him over the edge, releasing load after load of thick, hot Alpha come into his mate.

Dean’s hips slowed to a lazy grind as he continued to release, and Castiel whimpered and shuddered pathetically beneath him, body warm and damp with sweat and contentment, glowing rose-gold from the combination of his orgasm and the happiness of being caught on his mate’s knot and taking his come. Dean kissed over where he bit the juncture of Castiel’s neck and shoulder, realizing he’d instinctively gone over the mating bite he’d left on their wedding night a almost a year ago, and lavished it with soothing licks as well. He continued to pepper Castiel with light kisses and gentle words as his mate came down and his heat settled for the time being, Dean’s cock still releasing its load into Castiel and knowing they’d be stuck like this for a while.

He felt Castiel’s body begin to relax, and his breathing begin to even, so he spoke.

“Cas,” he whispered, “you okay now, angel?”

Dean swore Castiel purred again. “Yes, Dean, thank you. I don’t know why my heat came so early.”

“Didn’t this happen last month too?” 

“Yes. But only one day. This time it was two.”

“Well,” Dean kissed his shoulder again, “your health has been fine. So I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.”

Cas nodded, as best as he could from his position, in agreement. “Sometimes this just happens. Lots of omegas have their heat off a day or two once in a while. It’s pretty normal.”

“Good.” Dean kissed his shoulder again. “And I’m certainly not going to complain about seeing that pretty ass up for me when I got home.”

Castiel reached around to playfully smack his mate’s butt. “Of course you’re not.” He smiled.

“I just wished I would’ve known. I would have come home early to help you.” He nuzzled into his mate’s neck and breathed in his sweet, heady heat scent. “You could have called or texted. I would’ve tried to leave early.”

“Sorry,” Castiel mumbled, “it caught me by surprise, so I guess I just didn’t think about that.”

Castiel noticed he was feeling less stretched, and that he hadn’t felt Dean release into him for a few minutes, and figured his knot must have finally gone completely down. Dean carefully lifted himself up and slowly rolled off of him. Castiel shifted to his side and cuddled into Dean, suddenly feeling cold without Dean’s familiar weight on his back, and Dean began peppering him with kisses once again. Castiel tried to clench his ass cheeks to keep Dean’s come in, but there was so much it was a useless effort, and he could already feel it dripping out of him like honey.

After a few minutes of gently pampering his mate, Dean pulled back. “I know you’re probably gonna get hit full force again soon here, so I’m going to go get a washcloth to clean you up, and bring you some water and fruit too, okay? You just rest here.”

As soon as he got up, Castiel pulled him down for one more quick kiss and whispered in his ear, “Hurry up, I want to go belly-up for my Alpha next time.”

Dean blushed and scampered out the room, hurrying as his mate requested. Castiel smirked –he knew that one got Dean riled up every time.


End file.
